disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumière/Gallery
Images of Lumière from Beauty and the Beast. Promotional Images Lumiere-1900x1200.jpg Lumiere_Promational_Headshot.png Belle Redesign 5.jpg Lumiere_Pose_1.png 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Belle-and-disney-princess-34241720-693-1024.jpg Belle-disney-princess-34241711-693-75644.jpg Lumiere-1900x1200transparent.png Lumiere4.png Lumiere and fifi one.png BATB photography 5.jpg|Lumiere in the 2017 Beauty and the Beast film BTB BusShelter Lumiere v4 Sm.jpg Concept Art Lumière_Concept_Art.jpg Lumiere modelsheet.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Concept-Art-Lumiere.jpg BATB 2017 - Lumière and Cogsworth.jpg|2017 concept BelleCogsworthLumiere SBChrisSanders.jpg|Storyboard by Chris Sanders. CogsworthLumierePotts ConceptChrisSanders.jpg|Lumiere and the others by Chris Sanders. Films ''Beauty and the Beast beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1417.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1432.jpg|"Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1448.jpg|"Of course Monsieur, you're welcome here!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1459.jpg|"Hello." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1462.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1542.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1677.jpg|Lumiere tries to reason with Beast about Maurice... beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg|...only to be roared at by the latter. beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2339.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2346.jpg|"Did you see that ?" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2364.jpg|"She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2426.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2660.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2663.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2684.jpg|"Then again maybe not." Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2767.jpg|Lumiere with Beast beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2822.jpg|"Dinner. Invite her to dinner." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3691.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3698.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3704.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3724.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3772.jpg|"Come, come show me the smile." Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3779.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3868.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3889.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3929.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3977.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3993.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4132.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.jpg|Lumiere and Fifi Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4283.jpg|Lumiere and Cogsworth Normal beautyandthebeast 2400.jpg 2010-07-13_13-49-46_le_show_du_chandelier.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg Be Our Guest.png|Lumiere sings ''Be Our Guest Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5621.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6107.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6633.jpg|Lumiere with Mrs. Potts and Fifi Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6619.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8673.jpg|Lumiere With LeFou Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8841.jpg|Lumiere being melted by LeFou Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Flamethrower! Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8879.jpg|Lumiere rescues Fifi Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9478.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9756.jpg|Lumiere after being turned back into a human Beautyandthebeast 5225.jpg|Human Lumiere and Fifi Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9846.jpg|Human Cogsworth with Human Lumiere ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg|Lumiere with Cogsworth and Fife Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3054.jpg BatB - The Enchanted Christmas - A Cut Above the Rest with Cogsworth and Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere with Cogsworth singing, A Cut Above the Rest. Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7633.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-92.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-189.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-243.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-263.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-266.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-346.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-435.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-459.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-613.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1012.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1065.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1756.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1770.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1932.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1976.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2036.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2050.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2058.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2280.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2359.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2483.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2549.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2609.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2807.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3724.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3735.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3756.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3784.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3790.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3796.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3823.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3846.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3856.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4787.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4807.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4821.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4914.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-4788.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3644.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3631.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-2710.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-35.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-881.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg Belle-magical-world-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg [[Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)|''Beauty and the Beast (2017)]] Beauty-and-the-Beast-19.png|"Look at her, what if she is the one? The one who will break the spell?" Beauty-and-the-Beast-22.png|"Hello!" Beauty-and-the-beast-2017-trailer-12-lumiere-plumette.jpg|Lumiere dancing with Fifi Beauty and the Beast - Golden Globe 5.jpg Television ''House of Mouse Lumiere burns Mortimer.png House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Romance.jpg Lumiere With Hades.png|Lumiere with Hades in ''House of Mouse Belle&Lumiere-TheStolenCartoons.png Lumiere-TheMouseWhoCameToDinner.png LumieresFamily-HouseofMouse.png|Lumiere and his family as seen in House of Mouse Candle.jpg Dustycandle.jpg 9.PNG Beast three kittens HM.jpg ''Once Upon a Time ouat315-0185.jpg|Belle lights Lumiere ouat315-0455.jpg 315Lumiere.png Printed Media OctoberIssue 008.jpg Tumblr mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4 250.png Lumiere's dream Issue 11 Marvel.jpg|Lumiere dreaming about Fifi in Issue 11 Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 7.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Belle (3).jpg The-Beauty-and-the-Beast-disney-princess-39411780-765-1000.jpg CogsworthLumiere Kilala1.png|In ''Kilala Princess. CogsworthLumierePotts Kilala3.png|In Kilala Princess. Video games Kingdom-hearts-ii-playtest-20060103044501462 640w.jpg Lumiereepic-mickey-3ds.jpg Station Belle KH.png Lumiere-Disney Magical World.jpg Lumiere and Mrs Potts all wet.jpg Beast with Lumiere and Mrs Potts in a GBC Commercial.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances LumiereinDisney'sHollywoodStudios.jpg|Lumiere in "Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage" from "Disney's Hollywood Studios" Lumiere.png|Lumière at Storytime with Belle. Lumiere and Donald - Mickey's PhilharMagic.jpg|Lumiere in Mickey's PhilharMagic. Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere in Toyko Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights Onceuponatime lumiere, cogsworth.jpg|Lumiere in Once Upon a Time Smk110211LARGE.jpeg|Lumiere's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Lumiere_and_Cogsworth_Topiary.jpg|A Lumière topiary. Lumiere & Cogsworth.jpg Lumierelive.jpg Florida Fun 2004 002A.jpg lumiere-parade-photo-1-12.jpg 054 - Lumiere.JPG Lumiere puppet WWOS 2013.jpg Disney World_1113-11172011 (210).jpg theme park lumiere.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Lumiere-plush.jpg Lumiere Pin.jpg Bastille Day Pin.jpg December27th.png|Lumière's page in Disneystrology Lumiere Plush.jpg lumieretoy.jpg lumiereinwhitefigure.jpg beourgusetlumierencogzworth.png 2007lumierecogsworth.jpg LumiereCreamer.jpg|Lumiere creamer from the film's 10th anniversary tea set Mc3hjRyc0E9Tv0JHFsXQzVQ.jpg Day 6.jpg Image_Resize_Medium.asp.jpeg collectible-117084.jpg AdYj.jpg disney_store_ornament___lumiere_and_cogsworth_by_lionkingrulez-d5m9d4y.jpg jjj.jpg|Lumiere vinylmation Beauty and the beast funko prototypes.jpeg Lumiere lamp.jpg|Lamp DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Lumiere_2014_Vinyl_Pop.jpg Lumiere_Light-Up_Figure.jpg Beauty_and_the_Beast_Deluxe_Tea_Set.jpg CogsworthandLumiere-stamp.jpg Eric Goldberg Disney 92 anniversary.jpg|An illustration of various Disney "sidekick" characters by Eric Goldberg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Lumiere Tsum Tsum.jpg Beauty_and_the_Beast_Lumiere_Plush.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tank Top.jpg Funko Pops! - Lumiere 2017.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Object galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries